Future Dib (Transcript)
Dib and Gaz eat breakfast at a table in the kitchen while watching a flat television on the wall. It shows a crowd of people gathered around a stadium where a podium is set up. Announcer: The whole ignorant world watches as Professor Membrane prepares to make the greatest announcement he's made since last week. Dib: Man, Dad's finally done with whatever he's been working on for the past few months. Maybe we'll finally get to see him in person! A prerecorded hover screen displaying Prof. Membrane floats into the kitchen. The words 'recorded earlier' are written on the view screen. Prof. Membrane: Now, now, son: Brush your teeth and don't steal! Daughter, feed the puppy! Gaz: Oh yeah: We used to have a puppy, didn't we? Gaz and Dib look in various directions. The buzzing of flies is heard. Cut to the Skool. The sound of a car crashing is heard. The entire Skool gathers in the multi-purpose room where a large view screen displaying the same thing as in Dib's kitchen is set up on the stage. Zim stands in the crowd. Announcer: And now... The view screen shows an image of Prof. Membrane shaking hands with President Man. Announcer: ...the man without whom this world falls into chaos... The image changes to one of Prof. Membrane with his hands around a small globe. Announcer: ...and the inventor of super toast! The image changes to one of Prof. Membrane holding up a slice of super toast. Announcer: Professor Membrane! The view screen cuts back to the podium. Three scientists stand to the side behind it. Prof. Membrane steps up to the podium and the crowd on television claps. Dib stands next to Torque Smackey, who holds a slice of super toast. Dib: That's my dad! Torque: Pshhh... So? Torque takes a bite of the toast and swells up, with his veins popping out. Prof. Membrane: Thank you, mankind! As we all know, every source of energy requires fuel! Torque: Pshhh...'' I'' didn't know that. Prof. Membrane: So, I got to thinking... Why has nobody invented a power source that needs no fuel? Prof. Membrane faces the scientists. Prof. Membrane: WHY!?! Prof. Membrane holds his arms out and the scientists jump. Prof. Membrane clenches his fists then regains his composure and faces the audience again. Prof. Membrane: So I made the Perpetual Energy Generator or, as I call her, PEG. The camera zooms out revealing the massive PEG behind Prof. Membrane. It is encased in a clear dome. Prof. Membrane: Tonight, I activate it! If it works, we never have to worry about power again! The children clap. Prof. Membrane: If it doesn't, it will send out a wave of doom that will destroy all life on Earth! Zim pushes through the crowd of kids. Torque has returned back to normal. Dib looks over as Zim writes on an Irken note pad. Zim (thinking): Wave of doom... Prof. Membrane: Any questions? Cybernator: Yeah... What was that last thing you said? Prof. Membrane: Oh, there's only a minimal chance of anything going wrong with the generator. Especially with the stepped up security we've installed around the premises. Zim chuckles evilly. A mechanical arm from his Irken Utility Pack grabs his Irken Note Pad and retracts back into the pack with it. Zim's chuckles turn to laughs. He laughs so hard that his eyes start to water. Students start to look at Zim. Zim stops laughing and notices everyone is looking at him. Zim: Ahem. Zim grabs Smerve by his shirt collar and pulls him near him. Zim: I love Earth! A hover screen displaying a scientist bursts through the Skool window and flies over the crowd. Dib: Look, Gaz! Zim's definitely up- The hover screen hovers behind Dib. Scientist: Excuse me, kids? I'm with the Membrane organization. The professor has asked that his room mates attend tonight's unveiling of the PEG generator. Dib: You mean, us? Scientist: You live with the professor, right? Be ready at seven! Zim: Hmm? Hmmm? The hover screen flies towards the place where it burst through the window. It hovers bellow the hole and blasts a new hole in the wall with a laser. It flies through that hole and hovers into the back of a van parked outside. The back closes behind it and the van drives away. Dib: Wow! We're gonna be on TV with dad! Torque: My dad can fit a potato in his mouth! Zim scampers out of the multi-purpose room. Cut to Dib's house. Dib and Gaz walk up to the front door and open the door. Dib runs upstairs to his room. He opens his door and goes inside, shutting the door behind him. He places his hand on a hand-print identification device on the wall. It scans his hand. Steam releases from the air tight closet doors and they open up. Dib runs over and reaches into a box when suddenly a hears a moan come from his bed. He turns around and sees someone is underneath his sheets. The person moans again. Dib walks up to the sheets. Dib: Hello? He grabs the sheets and pulls them back. Lying on his bed is a bruised-up Dib look-alike. His clothes are slightly tattered and he is missing some teeth. He is lying on his side and he groans as he rolls over onto his back. Dib: Wha? The Dib look-alike leans upwards. Dib: You look like me! Future Dib: I am you! Listen to me! I know how- Dib jumps back. Dib: What's going on!?! How is this possible? Future Dib shakes his fist. Future Dib: Zim! He... He broke into Dad's compound! He got to the generator! Dib: This doesn't make any sense! Future Dib: Listen! Zim sabotaged the generator! Start flashback. Zim stands on top of PEG laughing evilly. Sparks are coming from the top of PEG as Zim uses a wrench to untighten a bolt. Future Dib (voice over): I tried to stop him- Future Dib (not bruised up or tattered) runs up to Zim. Zim places his hand on Future Dib's face. Future Dib (voice over): But his incredible power was too much for me! Zim shoves Future Dib away and goes back to laughing evilly. Future Dib (voice over): And he undid the security system! Zim unscrews the bolt from a small compartment that says 'Keep Away!' Future Dib grips on for dear life. Future Dib (voice over): The PEG sent out a horrible wave of energy- Zim completely unscrews the bolt and it falls to the ground. Future Dib (voice over): -just like Membrane said it would! Zim drops the wrench and a beam of energy shoots out of PEG into the sky. Zim presses a button on his wrist and disappears. Future Dib (voice over): But the energy opened up a special time rip and I found myself in some kind of crazy spinning time thingy! Dib holds the wrench and bolt. Suddenly he find himself spinning in a special time rip. Future Dib (voice over): Woo! It sure was crazy! The flash back ends. Future Dib: The rip dropped me here, in the past, giving me a second chance! But, I'm so weak from the fight... It's up to you! Dib: Wow, I'm boring! Do I always explain everything like this? Future Dib reaches into his pocket. Future Dib: Here, take this watch. Future Dib pulls out a watch with a small view screen on it. Future Dib: We can use it to communicate remotely! Future Dib hands the watch to Dib. Dib: Once I defeat Zim you can stay here with me! We'll be an unstoppable team! Future Dib: Yes, yes, it will be magical! But you must go! Zim's at the warehouse by Dad's compound! There's a broken window above a stack of crates! Cut to the warehouse. The sound of trash cans tipping over is heard. A trash can lid rolls into view and a cat runs by, meowing. Dib runs into view wearing a backpack. He looks around then runs into am alleyway. He finds the broken window above crates which are stacked into a perfect staircase. Dib hugs up against the wall then runs up the crate staircase. A recording of Zim laughing evilly can be heard. Dib looks into a broken window. A huge drill is set up in the center of the warehouse. Dib looks at his watch which displays Future Dib. Future Dib: He's gonna drill into Dad's compound from bellow! All you have to do is sabotage that drill! Dib runs into the warehouse. More recorded laughter is heard. Dib runs through the warehouse, hiding behind some boxes as he goes. He makes it to the center of the room and looks up at the drill. He walks over to a box with a button on it directly under the drill. Dib presses that button. Beeping is heard. Dib looks at his watch and sees Future Dib laughing at him. Dib gasps. Zim's lawn gnomes pop out of four boxes surrounding Dib, one on each side. The transform into insectoid robots. Dib makes a run for it but before he gets anywhere, one of the bug gnomes grabs Dib by the back of his trench coat and lifts him up. An opening in a cage opens up and Dib is shoved inside. He groans as his head barely fits through. He groans again as he falls onto the floor. The cage is hanging from the wall of the warehouse. A hover screen displaying Zim flies out from behind some boxes. It hovers in front of the cage. Zim: Gullible stink creature! I knew I could trick you with my Dib robot spy! Dib: Ah! You're gonna use it to walk right past the security at the generator, aren't you? Zim chugs down a soda with the one-eyed Irken logo on it. Zim: Ahh. What? Oh. Zim tosses the empty soda can away. Zim: Oh yes! Yes I am! Zim laughs. Dib: But if you use the robot to blow up the generator, you'll be destroyed too! Zim: Your explanations bore me! Also, I'm safely controlling robot Dib from Earth's orbit. When PEG explodes, I'll be thousands of miles away! Goodbye, Dib! The view screen on the hover screen goes into static. Gaz's voice: Come on, Dib! It's time to go! Dib looks at his watch and sees Gaz standing in his doorway. Robot Dib: Okay, Gaz. Future Dib bends to look at Dib through the watch. He makes a robotic whirring noise whenever he makes large movements. Robot Dib: I'll be riiight there. Gaz: Do not do anything weird tonight, Dib! If you do, you will suffer horribly! Dib (shouting into the watch): No, Gaz! That's not me! It's a- Robot Dib covers his watch and smiles nervously. Robot Dib: I would never- Gaz: Horrible... suffering! Cut to Zim in the control room of his space station, looking at Gaz on a view screen that displays what the robot Dib sees. Zim puts a hand on his chin. As he is speaking his next line, he clasps his hands together and smiles warmly. Zim: Of course, my scary sister. I obey! Cut back to Dib's room. During this next line, the robot places its hand over his heart, as if promising something. Robot Dib: Of course, my scary sister! I obey! Gaz walks away, leaving a spooky smoke trail. Cut to the cage Dib is in. Dib watches his watch. Robot Dib places a hand over the view screen. The watch view screen goes into static. Dib: No! I have to do something! Dib reaches into his backpack and pulls out his laptop. He sets it on the floor and opens it. He then pulls out a pair of headphones and puts them on. Dib starts typing very fast. An image of a probe appears along with the words 'probe enabled.' Dib: Man, am I doing something! Laptop: Hacking probe enabled. A tiny mechanical arm extends from the back of the laptop. It launches out a small probe that soars through the air and latches onto Zim's hover screen (which now displays the one-eyed Irken symbol). Dib: I only hope the Irkens just happen to use the same operating system as me! A fanfare plays on the laptop and the one-eyed Irken symbol appears. Dib: Yes! Cut to PEG. Robot Dib and Gaz stand in front of the huge steal doors into PEG along with one of the Prof. Membrane studio guards. Guard: Aren't you excited, little boy? Robot Dib: Of course! But not so much as to provoke my terrifying sibling! Robot Dib puts an arm around Gaz. Gaz clenches her fist. She slams Robot Dib into the wall, holding him by his shirt. Gaz: What are you doing? You've been acting weird all day! Even weirder than usual! Cut to Zim up in the space station. Zim: I don't know what you're talking about! Robot Dib: I don't know what you're talking- Look! Robot Dib points up. Robot Dib: Aliens! Robot Dib points another direction. Robot Dib: And over there! Big feet! Robot Dib runs into the crowd. Gaz groans. Gaz: That's more like it. I guess. Prof. Membrane walks up to Gaz. Prof. Membrane: I'm glad you two have arrived. Prof. Membrane lifts Gaz off the ground and pats her head. Prof. Membrane: The ceremony- WAIT! Where's your brother? Gaz: He went running after Big foot. Prof. Membrane: I need you to find him, Gaz! And... Prof. Membrane sets Gaz down with a squeak. Prof. Membrane (whispering): Make sure he doesn't do anything embarrassing. Prof. Membrane walks away. Robot Dib marches up to the door to the generator core. A guard wearing a special helmet looks at Dib. Through the helmet, the words 'verifying identity' appear. Then the words 'verified' 'DIB' and 'entry permitted' appear. The door opens and Robot Dib walks inside. Cut back to the cage. Dib sweats as he types. The laptop shows a first person view of Robot Dib walking into the generator core. Dib: Gah! He made it past security! Robot Dib walks through a hallway until he reaches a doorway marked PEG. Dib sees this through his laptop as well. The hover screen in the warehouse switches back from the Irken symbol to Zim. Dib: Now all I have to do is get control of this thing! Zim: Not likely, Dib! My lockout programs will prevent you from- Dib: I'm already breaking through the vocal circuits, Zim! Soon I'll control the whole robot! Cut to the space station. Zim: Why aren't the lockout program working!?! Zim sits on a hovering chair. Zim: GIR! GIR! Unleash the monkey! GIR walks over and reaches for a communicator. GIR shouts into it. GIR: Monkey!!! GIR lets go of it and walks away. Cut to the warehouse. A steel container shoots along attached to a cable on the ceiling. It crashes into the side of the cage, knocking Dib over. The cage opening opens. The monkey's eyes can be seen in the darkness. The monkey puts its hands around the opening, then pops out, howling. It leaps to the ground. Dib's laptop displays the words 'Access vocal circuit Y/N?' Laptop: Access vocal circuit? Dib stands up. The monkey howls. Dib runs towards the laptop, but so does the monkey. Dib tries to press the Y key, but the monkey slaps his hand. Dib rubs his hand. The monkey howls. Dib sticks his hand out again and the monkey slaps it. This happens repeatedly. GIR watches on a monitor on the space station, eating popcorn from a bag full of it with a slice of butter on top. Cut to the generator room of PEG. Robot Dib stands at the edge of the core. He walks over to PEG with a screw driver. He starts screw driving into a panel that says 'danger' on it. Gaz stands at the edge of the generator room. Gaz: What are you doing? Announcer: Now, here he is! Professor Membrane! Cut to the surface. Prof. Membrane stands on the stage. Two empty chairs are behind him. Prof. Membrane: Before we get started, I'd like to introduce you all to my kids, who- Prof. Membrane turns around and sees the empty chairs. Crickets chirp. Prof. Membrane: Oh. Well, we'll start PEG's warm-up procedure while we wait for them! One of the scientists in a control booth presses a button. Down in the generator room, PEG starts rotating. Robot Dib: I don't feel very well! I think I'll just watch everything from down here! Gaz: Fine, Dib! I guess there's less chance you'll do anything crazy if you're not up there with us! Cut back to to the cage. Laptop: Override vocal circuit? Dib points behind him. The monkey looks over there. While the monkey is distracted, Dib presses the Y key. The words 'mouth control now operational' appear on the laptop screen. Gaz can be seen walking away on the first person view of the Robot Dib seen on screen. The monkey growls. Dib: No! Gaz! Come back! It's a trap! Those words come out of the Robot Dib's mouth. Cut to the space station. Zim screams. He pulls the arm controls over his mouth. In turn, the Robot Dib places its hands over its mouth. Gaz turns around. The Robot Dib starts screaming and wigging out. It pulls its cheeks back, then waves one arm while lifting one leg, punches itself in the head, and waves one arm while lifting one leg again. The cage in the warehouse shakes as the monkey attacks Dib. It is on his head punching him as he screams. Dib: The monkey! The monkey pins Dib onto the ceiling and kicks him. Cut back to PEG's reactor. Robot Dib still screams. Robot Dib holds its mouth shut. Gaz: Okay. I warned you. Gaz approaches Robot Dib. Zim sees Gaz approaching on the space station monitors and screams. Robot Dib gasps as he leaps and grabs onto one of the wires hanging off of one of PEG's rotating tube arms. Robot Dib screams. Gaz: You're just asking for it, Dib! Cut back to the cage. The monkey tugs on Dib's hair as it pins him to the ground. Cut back to PEG's reactor. Robot Dib leaps from tube arm to tube arm. Cut back to the cage. The monkey pulls on Dib's cheek while hitting him over the head. Robot Dib climbs up onto higher and higher tube arms, screaming all the way. Dib (through Robot Dib): It's in my brain! Robot Dib screams some more. Robot Dib leaps onto more tube arms. Up above, Prof. Membrane taps his foot. He turns around to look at the chairs. They are still empty, and crickets chirp again. DA' CONE: Hey, where's my free power, huh? Eh, deh, does that thing even work? Huh? Huh? DA' CONE throws his ice cream cone which splats into the podium near Prof. Membrane. DA' CONE: Aww, daw, booo!!! Robot Dib runs along another tube arm. Robot Dib makes a huge leap and grunts as he grabs onto an opening in the wall. After he pulls himself up, he sees Gaz standing there, growling. Dib (speaking through Robot Dib): Eh, help me Gaz! Dib starts screaming again. Gaz grabs Robot Dib by the head and pulls him up, slamming him into the wall and then slamming him into the opposite wall. Cut to the cage. Dib pins the monkey against the wall with his foot. Dib: Good work Gaz! What you've been fighting is actually a robot controlled by Zim! Cut back to PEG's reactor. Gaz has her arm around Robot Dib's neck, strangling it. Its eye is bulging from the socket. Dib (speaking through Robot Dib): Now you've gotta rescue me! I'm at the warehouse! It's twenty- Robot Dib's eye pops out. Cut to Zim's space station. The monitor goes into static. Zim screams. Robot Dib's eyeball flies into the air and shoots up a shaft onto the stage above, landing in the ice cream by Prof. Membrane. Prof. Membrane: Very funny! Okay, if you people don't wanna take perpetual energy seriously, then fine! No power for you! Prof. Membrane folds his arms. The scientist in the control booth presses a button. Down in the reactor, PEG's rotating tube arms stop rotating. The stage retracts and PEG lowers into the ground. A metal covering closes over the opening. Audience: Awww! The audience members lower their heads. Cut to the space station. Zim's tongue hands out of his mouth. GIR: Awww, your little robot boy's broken! GIR puts an arm on Zim's shoulder. Zim growls. Zim: NOOOOOOOoooo, eh, let's go look at the monkey. Zim and GIR walk off. Cut to PEG's reactor. Gaz looks at the broken one-eyed Robot Dib. Gaz: A robot! Cut to Dib's house. Gaz sits on the couch playing her GS2 when the Robot Dib walks up to her dressed as a maid with a metal plate over its mouth and holding a tray with a glass of water on it. Gaz stops playing for a second to grab the water and sip it. Gaz: Ah... She dumps the rest of the water on Robot Dib and electricity starts spewing from it. The hover screen displaying Prof. Membrane hovers into the room. Prof. Membrane: It's good to see you two getting along! Cut to the cage. The monkey howls as it hits Dib in the head over and over. Dib now has a beard and gray hair, the monkey also has a beard. Zim and GIR sit on a couch on the space station laughing. GIR has his popcorn. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts